Rockets Aren't All That Bad
by Q-Star
Summary: What if you're a Team Rocket Member? What if you were 13 and on the Team? Just the Prologue for now...if people like it, I'll continue.


Rockets Aren't All That Bad   
  
  
  
By Q-Star   
  
  
  
AN: I was getting sick and tired of reading Pokemon stories that centered around the good guys. It all started with the idea of: What would life be like if you were a Rocket member? When you're 13? So began this story. It gets dark and such, but it's generally...general. Just testing this fic out, and if people like it (That means REVIEWS), I'll continue. Remember, this is only the Prologue. Nothing real interesting.   
  
Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon, and don't sue me. It's not worth your time. But Zodie DOES belong to me, so...DON'T STEAL HIM! He's MINE! *growls*  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ++PROLOGUE++   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A quiet day in Cerulean Beach. It was also a perfect day – the sun was shining, but not too bright, the waves were gentle and soft. The sand wasn't too hot, but nicely warm beneath your feet. It was also a good thing that Krabbys weren't migrating at this time.   
  
A boy is standing in the sand. A young boy, maybe only 3 or 4 years old. He is holding a Charmander plushie doll by the arm. The stuffed Pokèmon hangs limply. But the boy isn't paying attention. All his focus is at his mother.   
  
"Zodie! Come on Zodie! Come over to Mommy!" The lady coos.   
  
"Mommy?" Zodie turns around to face his mother. "I'm coming, Mommy!"   
  
The young toddler tries to run, but fails. He falls into the sand, and the Charmander doll cushions his fall slightly. He gets up and trots along as quickly as possible to the woman. When he is safely in her arms, Zodie smiles. His face is full of happiness.   
  
"Mommy." He whispers, as if it is a holy word.   
  
Suddenly, he is hugging nothing. Zodie falls into the ground, hugging his doll instead.   
  
"Mommy?" he asks, confused. His mother is gone…but that isn't possible. Is it? But then again, the sun was out, as if a huge black cloud had covered it. Covering the sun's warmth and shine. Cerulean Beach isn't as bright as it looked before…   
  
"Mommy?" Zodie asks again, a tinge of fear in his voice. Where was she? She couldn't have just disappeared…   
  
"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" His voice gets louder, more frantic, when there is no sign of her. He looks around wildly, his doll the only comfort.   
  
Click, click, click.   
  
Footsteps. But not light, graceful, or happy like his mother's. Zodie whips around, and is faced with a stranger. A stranger in black. Zodie immediately looks at the stranger's feet, and sees that he is wearing thick, heavy, cruel-looking boots. The stranger smiles nastily. Zodie backs away.   
  
"Y-you're not Mommy!"   
  
The stranger doesn't say anything. He was a Rocket. His job was to take the kid. And he did just that.   
  
Zodie resisted. He fled, running through the beach. The sand didn't feel warm now. Rather, it felt like a quicksand, something that kept him from escaping. Zodie fell, and the Rocket grabbed him.   
  
"Let me go! I want Mommy! You're not her! Leave me alone! Mommy, help me! Help me, Mommy!" The child started yelling, screams of terror were escaping his mouth for any kind of aid…but was unheard. Zodie was blacking out. And he let himself, because he was too tired.   
  
Mommy…help…me…   
  
The Rocket grinned again, and walked off quickly.   
  
The Charmander doll was left behind. The waves rolled in…and out. The doll was getting drenched by the sea water. Drowning the fire Pokèmon.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
In the Rocket cells, a mother Scyther was having trouble. She had 7 eggs to take care of…but she couldn't without the R-Team members watching her every move. It made her feel uneasy. She had tried to escape to lay her eggs in a safer spot, but any attempt was futile. With her piercing green eyes, she watched the ones guarding her prison closely. If they came an arm's length of her…   
  
"What good is this Scyther now?" Rocket A asked.   
  
"Nothing." Rocket B answered.   
  
"Then why we keepin' her?"   
  
"...the eggs, maybe?"   
  
"She's already laid the eggs! Now let's just finish this. Plus, we've got those hostages coming in from Cerulean."   
  
The other nodded, and both whipped out their Pokèballs. Double-teaming against the mother Pokèmon, they prepared to kill her.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Zodie woke up in a cell. He couldn't remember why. Then he did. It all came rushing back so quickly, Zodie felt sick, and threw up. He started to cry, but then the guard had said, "Shut up, kid!" so he swallowed the sobs. He sat there, for how long no one knew, but too shocked and scared to do anything. Finally, he stood up after calming down a bit, and decided to walk around in the cell…and almost tripped on something. The something was huge, burnt, and it smelled horribly. When Zodie took a whiff, it smelled like dead meat. And it was. The mother Scyther was lying on her side, blades ready to attack…but she never got to use them. Horrified, Zodie stepped back quickly, and fell, tripping over a rock. A huge rock. But when Zodie took a closer look, it wasn't a rock.   
  
It was an egg. 


End file.
